


Rainy Days

by GeiforTWICE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Mentioned Chou Tzuyu, Mentioned Minatozaki Sana, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Puppy Love, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiforTWICE/pseuds/GeiforTWICE
Summary: Rain can be annoying, but sometimes you can use it as an excuse to hug someone.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Rainy Days

**“Tzuyu! Chou Tzuuuuyuuuuu!”**

A running and panting Jeongyeon was calling out along the school hallway, behind her was Nayeon, who was looking pissed with her arms crossed, looking at her best friend like she was stabbing her.

 **“What?”** Tzuyu answered coldly.

 **“Stingy”** Jeongyeon snickered **“Anyway, I have a question”** She said as she holds up her hand to tell Tzuyuto stop for a second until she catches her breath.

 **“What?”** Tzuyu asked in a bored tone.

 **“Minatozaki is your classmate at one of your subjects, right?”** Jeongyeon asked with twinkling eyes.

Tzuyu just looked at her with a raised brow, and a confused expression

 **“Minatozaki… What was her name again?! Nabongs! Help me out here!”** Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon and the latter just rolled her eyes and answered

 **“Minatozaki Sana”** She simply said and then rolled her eyes again

Nayeon clearly likes Jeongyeon, but the latter was too dense to notice. She was always giving the latter signs that she likes her, but she’s so dense like a freaking Osmium* even Tzuyu was wondering how Jeongyeon doesn’t notice that Nayeon likes her, it was so obvious.

 **“So?”** Tzuyu started to walk again, head facing the hall, not batting an eye on her friends

Jeongyeon and Nayeon followed their friend.

Tzuyu is always like this, cold and bored one, while Jeongyeon and Nayeon were the noisy and jolly ones, especially Nayeon, she’s loud, but she’s pissed right now, so she’s laying low, trying to suppress her urge to just slit Jeongyeon’s throat.

People are still wondering why the three of them are friends

 **“She’s cute.”** Jeongyeon confessed, Nayeon almost smacked the latter’s head but she restrained herself.

Tzuyu stopped on her tracks and faced her friend with squinting eyes, Jeongyeon almost bumped into her because of the sudden halt.

 **“So?”** Tzuyu asked raising an eyebrow

 **“Introduce her to us, next week”** Jeongyeon said taking a step back from Tzuyu; she was getting intimidated by the look the latter was giving her.

Tzuyu pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. She looked at Jeongyeon intently and faced forward again.

 **“No.”** She said and started to walk again.

 **“Why not? Please, Tzuyu. You’re the only person I know that have a connection to her”** Jeongyeon pleaded

 _Connection?_ Tzuyu wondered

 **“I already said no”** She retorted

Jeongyeon pursed her lips and frowned. She stopped walking and was left behind a few steps away from Tzuyu.

Nayeon on the other hand stopped walking and looked at the latter who was sulking like a kid that was robbed of her candy.

 _Why do I like this idiot again?_ She thought as she let out a sigh.

Tzuyu noticed that her friends wasn’t following her so she stopped as well.

Tzuyu took a deep breath and then closed her eyes.

**“Fine. I’ll try”**

**“Really?!”** Jeongyeon exclaimed

Tzuyu just shakes her head, rolled her eyes and started to walk again. Nayeon followed while glaring at Jeongyeon, leaving the latter in a wandering state.

 **“Hey, its weekend right? Let’s go to Nabongs’ place!”** Jeongyeon said while chasing the two “Let’s also Invite the others!”

**“What? My place again? Why not your place?! It’s much larger!”**

The two started bickering where to come over the weekend but Tzuyu just rolled her eyes and pretended that she doesn’t know the two of them.

===

After a weekend, a Japanese girl, with brown hair approached Tzuyu, who was sitting alone in the room with her headphones on and doodling on her notebook.

**“Uhm... Tzuyu…”**

Tzuyu felt someone was near her so she looked up and saw a girl in front of her so she took off her headphones.

**“Yeah?”**

**“Th-This is for you…”**

Tzuyu with a blank expression took the box of white chocolate from the girl.

She was confused

Why would someone give her chocolates? She frowned at the box and looked up again but the girl was gone. She looked around the room but she didn’t see the girl. The Japanese girl already left the room

_**Have a nice day. Smile – Sana** _

No one has ever given her chocolates, let alone a box of it with a note; everyone seems to be aloof of her or afraid to be even in her way. They just think she would eat them alive.

But, just now, someone did.

Tzuyu stood up and put the chocolate in her bag with a sheepish smile.

She went out of the room as she gazed upon the figure of the girl who was walking fast

She continued to walk the other way to her next class, unusually smiling.

===

The next day, Sana approached Tzuyu again after class and did the same as the last time they talked.

**“For you, Tzuyu”**

Again, with a blank expression, she handed the box of mini donuts with a note and immediately left without uttering another word.

_**I’m sure your smile is sweeter than this; I hope you’ll like it. – Sana** _

Tzuyu placed the box in her bag.

Sana on the other hand, was smiling from ear to ear while skipping and humming along the hallway gaining weird looks from other students and a few professors.

The gift giving, or more like food giving, continued for the rest of the week.

===

 **“Hey! Tzuyu-ah! Where did those donuts and pancakes came from?”** Nayeon asked as she sits beside the younger girl.

A stack of pancakes with maple syrup inside a box and a box of donuts were atop her desk when she came inside the classroom.

Again, it came with a note which she hid before Nayeon came.

_**Pancakes and Donuts for you Tzuyu – Sana** _

It made Tzuyu smile but she kept it hidden from her friends.

When she didn’t answer the older girl, the latter slowly crawled her hands to get a piece of donut from the box.

Tzuyu immediately smacks her hands and glared at her

 **“Ow! Is that how you treat your Sunbae?!”** Nayeon frowned as she rubbed her hand “I was asking you where it came from but you were just sitting there smiling like a creep? So what’s up?” She added

 **“Just from someone”** Tzuyu trailed off **“And I’m not smiling, by the way where’s Jeongyeon Unnie? She’s in the same class right?”**

 **“Who’s someone and who’s smiling?”** Jeongyeon appeared from nowhere.

 **“Speaking of the Devil.”** Nayeon said as she rolled her eyes at the sight of Jeongyeon, who sat beside her.

**“So what’s up?”**

**“Our precious dongsaeng here have an admirer”** Nayeon grinned

 **“Wha—Seriously?! Is it from Sa-afffshk.”** Jeongyeon couldn’t continue

Tzuyu hastily covered her friend’s mouth to avoid gaining attention from other students who were already inside the room. But they were already gaining enough attention from all the stuff that was on her desk.

She felt warm blood flowing up on her cheeks as she imagined how red her cheek is.

 **“Too loud Unnie”** Tzuyu frowned as Jeongyeon’s eyes widened

 **“You’re bvushingg”** The latter tried to talk

 **“What?!”** Tzuyu raised her brow

 **“Take off your hands on her mouth”** Nayeon rolled her eyes

Tzuyu stared daggers at her friend as she let go of Jeongyeon’s mouth.

 **“I said, you’re blushing. Wow.”** She said in awe

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn’t answer her grinning weird friends in front of her

**“You’re not denying it? So you really have an admirer! Is it Sa—“**

Nayeon rolled her notebook fast and smack Jeongyeon’s head before she can say The Japanese girl’s name

 **“You’re so fucking loud Yoo Jeongyeon!”** Nayeon said as she glared at the woman beside her

**“Why do you have to be so sadistic?!”**

Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon with furrowed brows and scrunched up her nose but the latter just stuck out her tongue.

 **“And you’ve got some sharing to do”** Nayeon told Tzuyu but the latter was so focused on the food that was on her table, looking at it with a small smile of her face.

**“No wa—“**

And as if on cue the professor came in and greeted them, Tzuyu was saved but it’s just for the time being because she knows that the two would annoy her to the core if she doesn’t speak about this food giving that was happening.

She sighed and stared daggers at her friends as they sat in silence while looking at her like she was the topic of their gossip. But remembering the pancakes and the donuts made her smile.

===

That afternoon, Tzuyu was walking alone at the hallway heading to the room where Sana would usually hand her gifts to her.

She went inside and found that Sana came before her, facing her back at Tzuyu.

**“Minatozaki.”**

Sana jolted and turned around

**“Y-yes?”**

**“For you”**

Tzuyu, with a blank expression, handed the Japanese girl three white roses.

The latter was confused as to why the cold and silent Chou Tzuyu is all of a sudden giving her flowers. Her heart fluttered just at the thought of it.

She was thinking about what to give Tzuyu but she ended up with nothing because she has been busy attending errands for some of her professors.

She didn’t expect the latter to approach her this time.

 **“…From… Someone.”** Tzuyu said before turning back and left Sana inside the room.

Sana was snapped back from her daze as she stared at the walking figure of Tzuyu. She closed her eyes and sniffed the flower.

As Tzuyu turned around in the corner of the hallway, she stopped. She clenched her heart and took a deep breath.

 **“Calm down”** She whispered to herself.

She took a quick glance at the short haired girl from afar, watching her as she sniffed the flowers and smiled.

Tzuyu continued to walk away, with a successful smile plastered on her face.

===

One rainy afternoon, Tzuyu was on the same room where Sana would approach her but no Minatozaki Sana came and handed her anything.

She frowned as she scanned her eyes along the empty hallway.

No sign of Sana.

 **“Why am I even waiting for her?”** Tzuyu murmured.

She complained but she still took a seat and put her headphones on and waited for the girl. She doesn’t like to wait, but she did this time.

5 minutes

10 minutes

15 minutes

20 minutes

 **“Argh! What the hell”** She groaned as she took her bag and stormed out of the room

===

On the other hand, Sana was left alone in the school building because she got some errands to do after her classes, she may be busy as a student but she busier as an Org. President, so it was a normal routine for her to be left alone after their meeting, especially she wants to do things on her own.

 **“The rain is getting heavy”** She said as she stretched out her hands and felt the droplets of rain touch her palm.

Everyone around her is going home with their umbrellas and she was left with nothing.

 **“Why the heck did I forget to bring my umbrella today… fuck”** Sana muttered

She was shivering

A few minutes passed when someone stood beside her in silence.

She turned her head and Chou Tzuyu in her usual attire; an oversized hoodie , Jeans and converse shoes.

Tzuyu wasn’t even looking at her, not even a glance.

Her eyes widened when the latter took hold of the hem of her hoodie and slowly took it off.

She got a glance of Tzuyu’s perfectly toned body when the latter’s shirt inside her hoodie was lifted.

When Tzuyu finally taken her hoodie off, that’s when Sana got her senses back.

 **“What are you doing?”** Sana got startled

That’s when Tzuyu looked at her and made her wear the hoodie without even asking her permission.

 **“You’re shivering”** Tzuyu said.

 **“How about you?”** Sana retorted

**“Hug me.”**

**“Wh-What?”**

Tzuyu took an umbrella from her bag and opened it before looking back at Sana and grabbed her waist.

Sana, still in a confused state, let the taller girl be close to her.

 _Too close. It feels warm._ Sana thought

 **“You’ll get wet if you’re that far** ” Tzuyu said as she started to walk with Sana in her arms, hugging the latter close to her body so that they won’t get wet from the rain.

Sana blushed, her heart fluttered as to how close she was with Tzuyu. Smelling her Vanilla scent and savoring her warm body.

Sana hesitantly wrapped her arms around Tzuyu.

Luckily, her apartment is just near their University and she was accompanied there by Tzuyu.

Even though they shared an umbrella, Tzuyu got drenched probably because she was keeping Sana dry as much as possible.

 **“Come in first”** Sana invited

**“No, Thank you.”**

Tzuyu was about to turn around and leave but Sana grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

 **“No, you should get a change of clothes, you’re drenched because of the rain, and its cold you might get sick** ” She insisted

Tzuyu just looked at her and nodded, she was ushered by Sana into her bedroom.

She sat on a chair near the study table as Sana rummage her closet for something to wear.

 **“Here. wear this”** Sana hands her a yellow oversized sweater

 **“I don’t like yellow”** Tzuyu said with a bored tone

**“You don’t get to choose Ahn Tzuyu, and that’s one of my favorite colors so change your clothes before you get—“**

Sana stopped talking as her jaw dropped.

Tzuyu, without a warming took off her wet shirt and exposed her body in front of Sana.

Tzuyu noticed that Sana suddenly stopped talking and she looked at her, catching her staring at her body.

She slowly went near Sana, close and closer, step after step.

Sana hitched her breath as she took a step back each time Tzuyu steps forward; until there was nothing but the closet behind her.

Tzuyu placed both her hands beside Sana’s head, trapping the latter.

She leaned her face closer to Sana, just inches away that she felt Tzuyu’s minty breath on her face.

 **“Like what you’re seeing?”** Tzuyu smirked

Sana looked at her eyes, as it slowly went down to Tzuyu’s lips. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

She pushed Tzuyu with some effort, despite having wobbly knees, before side-stepping away from her.

 **“Wha—no! just hurry up. I-I’ll just step out, it’s hot in here…”** Sana said as she fanned herself with her hand. **“I-I mean, I’ll be heating up some water for coffee”** Sana added before going out of the room.

Sana was obviously blushing and Tzuyu noticed it.

Tzuyu snickered after the door closed

**“Cute.”**

===

The rain stopped as soon as they got in Sana’s apartment. Tzuyu was cursing and thanking the rain in her head at the same time.

After changing her clothes, Sana made her a cup of coffee to make her feel warm inside.

She wasn’t a coffee person, but Sana’s coffee taste so good that she can’t stop sipping.

 **“Your coffee…”** Tzuyu trailed off

Sana looked at her like a kid waiting to be complimented

 **“…tastes great.”** Tzuyu smiled

 _She smiled!_ Sana thought

 **“You smiled! Oh My God! You smiled! Ahn Tzuyu smiled!”** Sana blurted out.

Tzuyu stopped sipping her coffer and looked at Sana with a confused face.

**“So?”**

**“You do know how to smile!”** Sana beamed

Tzuyu just shook her head in amusement and finished her coffee as she stood up.

**“I need to go”**

Sana, still grinning at the fact that she saw Tzuyu smile, just nodded and ushered the latter to the door.

Just when Tzuyu can say her goodbyes, Sana suddenly kissed her cheeks.

It caught her off guard.

 **“Thank you,”** Sana said sincerely **“and keep smiling, Tzuyu. I’d love to see you smile more often”**

Sana gave Tzuyu her warmest smile that can just light up the whole neighborhood, and the next thing happened so fast.

Tzuyu kissed her—on the lips. It was just a peck but the feeling of Tzuyu’s lips lingered on hers for a few more seconds.

 **“I like you.”** Tzuyu said. **“And you coffee, too.”**

Sana was still in a frozen state, still trying to process what just happened, her brain can’t seem to comprehend things.

 **“But, what about the flowers? From someone?”** Sana asked

Tzuyu sighed and looked down

 **“No. It was really from me. I was just not… brave enough to tell you that time”** Tzuyu confessed

**“Tzuyu..”**

“ **Sana, I’m not good with words but I’m good with my actions. I don’t want to just tell you how I really feel, but I want to show it to you. If you just let me. Wi-Will you let me? I mean, you can think about it. I don’t know, I think I can wait—no. I will wait. I just—“**

Tzuyu stopped when she noticed that she was blabbering in front of Sana.

She can’t help but blush.

 **“And I’m sorry for kissing you. I won’t do that again, well without your permission of course.”** Tzuyu scratched her nape shyly.

Tzuyu was nervous that Sana might not like what she did, or worst, Sana would hate her for as long as she lives. She know she’s overthinking but she can’t help it.

Sana just grinned at her. The cold and silent Ahn Tzuyu confessing her feelings in front of her is a cute sight for her.

 **“Wow. That was the longest sentence I have ever heard from you.”** Sana said

Silence.

Every second that was passing Tzuyu was growing more nervous.

_What if she rejects me? What if…_

Her train of thought was cut off when she heard the words Sana spoke

**“I like you, too”**

The nervousness that was creeping all over Tzuyu’s body was replaced by giddiness. She felt ecstatic. She smiled sheepishly and looked at Sana straight in the eyes.

 **“T-Then, I’ll see you tomorrow…”** She said as she slowly walks backwards

Before she can turn around Sana, once again kissed her but this time it was a peck on the lips.

 **“Yeah. And don’t forget to bring an Umbrella! I won’t bring mine!”** Sana said as she waved Tzuyu goodbye.

As she was walking away she placed her index finger on her lips and smiled like an idiot.

**“I like rainy days…”**

**Author's Note:**

> *Osmium - Densest Element in the periodic table


End file.
